


Home "Alone"?

by Supreme_Distraction



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cunnilingus, Cute, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluffy, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Distraction/pseuds/Supreme_Distraction
Summary: Luka was immediately alert when she realized the shape above her was humanoid. Something flashed in the low light and her heart threatened to leap out of her chest as her adrenaline spiked. Then, the lights brightened and she recognized the brown-haired girl above her.
Relationships: Megurine Luka/Meiko/Haku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Home "Alone"?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SombraZorro70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SombraZorro70/gifts).



> This is a commission for SombraZorro70 with a Meiko/Luka/Haku pairing (can you call a threesome a pairing?) involving "Strap-on, Fingerfuck, Spitroast, and Cunnilingus."
> 
> Thanks go to GrimGrave for beta reading this piece.

Megurine Luka was planning a quiet evening at home—just her, a bath, and a good book. She was dressed in a pink terry cloth robe as she went around her bathroom, lighting candles and humming quietly. Her best friend, Miku, had come up with a terrifically catchy new single recently and it had been in her head all week.

Her task complete, the pink-haired woman went over to the bath and tested the temperature with her fingers. Perfect. Luka untied the belt keeping her robe shut and let the article fall to the ground, then she stepped into the tub. As she sank up to her chin in the warm water, Luka sighed happily.

All was right with her world.

Luka didn't get out of the tub until her fingers and toes were wrinkled. She rinsed herself in the glass-walled shower stall before leaving the bathroom, totally nude, and headed back to her room. Luka toweled pink hair dry as she walked, her footsteps muffled by plush crème carpeting.

The mansion around her was magnificently decorated and entirely too large; sometimes, she got lost just going from her room to the kitchen. When her friends, fellow artists, were here it felt less overwhelming, but by herself, she was struck by how vast and quiet her home was. The structure groaned, as though disproving of her thoughts and the idol glanced out a window: rain spattered the pane and the wind whipped tree branches.

"What a nasty night," Luka muttered, drawing the curtains closed.

Luka went to her room and the automatic lights came on as she crossed the threshold. Inside was a pink and pastel wonderland; gold records, photos of friends, and fan letters covered the walls, and a furry pouf in the corner was heaped with stuffed animals. Her room was her happy place, the place where she retreated to when her hectic life became too much for her to handle.

The idol threw herself onto her bed without bothering to get dressed, making a burrito of herself in the sheets. She grabbed the book off of her nightstand and began leafing through it until she found the page she had dog-eared. It had been some time since she'd had a quiet moment and so the events on the page were foreign to her. After trying, and failing, to get back into it, Luka sighed and returned to the beginning of the novel.

Luka made it through a few chapters before her stomach began to growl. She glanced around to see if she'd left any snacks within arm's reach, but she came up empty. She was comfortable and didn't want to crawl out of her cocoon, but eventually, the growling grew too incessant to ignore.

Luka threw on a nightgown to cover her nudity before going to the kitchen. While she was rooting around in the pantry she heard a thumping sound, but after remembering the way the tree branches outside had been lashing about, she shrugged it off. With her snack in hand, Luka moved to turn off the kitchen lights and a crack of lightning made her jump.

Immediately after, the sound of rain drumming on the roof was a quiet roar throughout the house. The soothing sound relaxed her frazzled nerves and Luka returned to her bed. While she snacked and cracked her book open a second time, the gentle pattering lulled the idol into a sleepy state and she stifled a yawn.

Luka must have dozed off because, when she next opened her eyes, the room was dim and quiet. Her lights must have gone into sleep mode after not having registered movement after a period of time. As she blinked sleepily, she realized that it was the warm weight on her midsection that had woken her.

Luka was immediately alert when she realized the shape above her was humanoid. Something flashed in the low light and her heart threatened to leap out of her chest as her adrenaline spiked.

Then, the lights brightened and she recognized the brown-haired girl above her. "Meiko...?"

Dressed in only crimson lingerie, Meiko grinned mischievously. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake ya."

That statement in and of itself was strange, but what was stranger still was the brunette's presence in her home. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you might get lonely with us gone for so long, so we wanted to surprise you before we left town."

Luka sat up as much as Meiko's proximity allowed. "We?"

There was movement on the other side of the room and Luka saw another familiar face: a pale, white-haired Vocaloid by the name of Haku. Haku waved cheerily, also dressed in nothing but plum coloured lingerie, but her arm remained conspicuously behind her back. What was she hiding?

A hand cupped her cheek, turning her attention gently back to Meiko, and Luka found herself on the receiving end of a passionate kiss. She gasped and Meiko took advantage of the opening to snake her tongue into Luka's mouth. Luka could taste the alcohol as their tongues danced.

When she pulled away, Luka found Haku had moved to sit on the bed behind her. As the white-haired woman embraced Luka from behind, peppering kisses across her bare shoulders, she noticed the smell of alcohol.

So they'd been drinking together. That explained their... _affections._ Haku was a friendly drunk and Meiko was a lightweight. This wasn't the first time they'd found their way into her bed and she doubted it would be the last—nor would she have it any other way.

Luka turned her head to kiss Haku, her body heating eagerly. She arched into Meiko's hands as the brunette groped her breasts and, soon, they'd managed to strip off her nightgown. Nude and sandwiched between two warm bodies, Luka shivered and bit her lip.

Haku took over teasing Luka's breasts as Meiko shifted, and purred into her ear, "Luka, you naughty girl~"

Luka's face heated. "Oh, shush. I wasn't expecting company."

Meiko giggled, pushing Luka's legs open and settling between them. The pink-haired woman whimpered as Meiko nuzzled the apex of her thighs, spreading them wider in silent encouragement.

As she bucked and squirmed, Luka shifted closer to Haku behind her. When something hard pressed against her buttocks, Luka released a surprised squeak.

Huh?!

The pink-haired woman reached behind her and grasped something long and somewhat thick. It had a flared head and the base was attached to a leather harness... Luka's eyes grew round as she realized there was a strap-on dildo jutting from Haku's pelvis.

Meiko sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Your turn, Lu."

With that, Luka found herself on all-fours. Meiko sat at the head of the bed, her back propped up by pillows and her legs spread. Her lower lips were hairless, as Vocaloids tended to be all over, and flushed with arousal. Haku kneeled behind Luka, her hands warm as she kneaded the girl's posterior.

Luka licked her lips as she gripped slender thighs, her head swimming with the musk of Meiko's arousal. The brunette tasted faintly sweet as Luka gave her sex a slow lick, and the fingers that tangled in long pink hair held her in place. Obediently, Luka began to eat Meiko out with gusto, licking and slurping as her chin grew shiny with the brunette's excitement. The litany of moans overhead was music to the idol's ears and she directed efforts based on the growing frequency of ecstatic sounds.

She vaguely felt Haku grip her hips and adjust her position—then she felt the head of the strap-on push against her entrance, slick with lube, and she gasped. Haku entered her with gentle pressure, easing the toy inside, but even so Luka moaned loudly as her muscles stretched around the intruder. The incredible sense of fullness made her forget the task at hand and she wriggled her hips, trying to force the toy deeper. Her sex clamped down eagerly as Haku started a steady pace, pulling out to the tip and then thrusting back in to the base.

"Don't forget about me," Meiko husked, tugging Luka's hair meaningfully.

The idol mewled, dutifully burying her face in the brunette's sex. Luka's moans were muffled by Meiko's private flesh as she rode the strap-on, her tongue working quick circuits around a sensitive clit. Meiko's thighs clenched around Luka's head as she came, a long moan leaving her as she shuddered. The pink-haired idol wasn't far behind, bouncing fervently on the toy as she rode out the waves of pleasure that washed over her. Haku groaned and tensed, her eyes rolling back as she clenched around the vibrating dildo slotted on the inside of the harness.

While they caught their breath, kissing and petting each other, Luka slowly slide the toy out of her. The head left with an audible 'pop' and she flushed as she felt her own excitement dribble out onto her thighs. Then, the trio shared a messy, three-way kiss.

When Haku laid down on her back, Meiko straddled the toy and leaned in to kiss the white-haired woman. As their tongues danced and the kiss grew more passionate, Luka bit her lip, liquid heat pooling at the apex of her thighs. Her fatigue dissolved in an instant as her desire spiked with her heart rate.

She wanted more.

Haku reached down between their bodies, positioning the dildo, and Meiko sat on it, her sex devouring the toy greedily. The brunette groaned and shivered, and Haku drew lazy circles on Meiko's hips as she adjusted to its girth. Once she had she began riding the dildo, and the incredible view of her sex swallowing the dildo was captivating.

 _Goodness..._ Luka shifted, her slender frame hot all over. Her sex ached, silently asking to be filled.

"C'mere..." Haku purred, as though reading her mind.

Red eyes glinted wickedly while Luka straddled Haku's face as instructed. When a talented tongue began licking her sex, Luka gripped the headboard to ground herself. She gyrated and rocked on the tip of Haku's tongue, pleasure zipping along her spine. She could feel Haku thrusting into Meiko; could hear the brunette's erotic sounds and the slap of skin-against-skin as she moved to meet her.

Luka was close...

Behind her, Meiko came with a throaty cry. Luka's knuckles turned white as she gripped the headboard, the intense sensation of a tongue flicking rapidly against her clitoris sending her over the edge. Her thighs were still trembling as she climbed off of Haku.

Meiko collapsed onto her back, panting, and the toy slipped free. Luka stripped the harness off of Haku, prompting a moan from the white-haired woman as the toy buried inside her was pulled free, and the idol was quick to replace it with her fingers. She loved the way velvety walls clenched around her and the breathy exclamation Haku made as she shuddered.

Meiko claimed Haku's lips, swallowing her cries of ecstasy as Luka's pace quickened. The brunette teased pale pink nipples and Haku arched into her touch as she spread slender legs wide. Luka obeyed the silent request, adding another finger and thrusting them deeper. She could feel how close Haku was to orgasm; her inner muscles clamped down like a vice-grip.

When Luka curved slender digits, wriggling them against the wall of Haku's sex, the white-haired woman released a wordless howl. Haku tensed mightily, arching, and Meiko turned to kiss Luka as the idol slowed her thrusts to ease the white-haired woman down from her high.

...

The trio lay in a sweaty tangle of limbs, exhausted and very much satisfied. Luka glanced at the clock on her nightstand and realized it was well past midnight. She had an appointment in the morning, but she supposed she would have to reschedule...

"That was great." Meiko sighed happily, cuddling into Luka's side.

"Mm," Haku agreed, cuddling into Luka's other side.

"You two are nuts," Luka murmured, sleepiness making her eyelids heavy.

She wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
